


Eyes of the Wolf

by Squid_Ink



Series: The Eagle and the Cross [11]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Nightwish - Freeform, done in one shot/one scene format, flashfiction, must not of stuck, posted this last night, there will be more chapters, though could become longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirited away to New Orleans by orders of his father, Connor grows up in the de Grandpré household. Where he's eventually trained as an assassin and makes his way back to the Colonies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of the Wolf

_You told I had the eyes of a wolf. Search them and find the beauty of the beast!_ _—_ _Nightwish_

* * *

Aveline stared at the little nine-year-old boy dressed in beaded deer skin, standing before her. "His name is Connor Kenway," Madaeleine told her, as she knelt down to eye level of the child. "My associate in the north spirited him here, fearing for the child's safety. He'll be living with us from now on."

"Hello," Aveline said, holding out her hand. The child stared at it, suspicious of such overtures of friendship. She could relate to that, she too, had trouble trusting people ever since her mother disappeared. "I'm Aveline," she said. "What's your name?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton," the boy said, meeting her gaze for the first time.

"Ra-doon-hay-gay-ton?" she tried to say, stumbling and butchering his name horribly. She gave the child a sheepish smile. "Sorry. Can you say it slower? I'm not too good with English."

The boy gave her a brief smile. "Ra-doon-ha-ge-doon," he said slower. "Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"Ra-doon-ha-ge-doon?" she repeated. He nodded. "Would it be alright if I just called you Connor?"

"Fine, most people do," he said, his English slow and deliberate like hers. She studied him; he had eagle feathers in his unkempt black hair, a braid to one side with a red and green bead. His skin was a caramel color; though not as dark as hers, almost light olive in tone. His most stunning feature were his eyes, a brilliant amber the revealed an unbreakable defiant spirit. She rose to her feet, her skirts rustling as she straightened.

"Come Connor," she held out her hand, "I'll show you to your room."

Connor took Aveline's hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed (c) Ubisoft
> 
> Flashfic I wrote last night, must've not posted it properly here. There will be more, in a form of series of scenes. Since I think that'll be an interesting format. Aveline is 18 and Connor is 9. 
> 
> Leave kudos!
> 
> Save an author; leave a review!


End file.
